Shadow Magic Academy
by AsterBlake333
Summary: Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks go to a school in Japan that deals with Duel Monsters and shadow magic. They meet Yugi and his friends and become part of their group. Tonks x Harry pairing. AU Takes place before 4th year. Harry and Tonks are the same age as are Yugi and the other Millennium Item wielders.


Shadow Magic Academy

Prologue

Disclaimer: Nope don't own either Harry Potter or Yugioh.

Summary: Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks go to a school in Japan that deals with Duel Monsters and shadow magic. They meet Yugi and his friends and become part of their group. Tonks x Harry pairing. AU Takes place before 4th year. Harry and Tonks are the same age as are Yugi and the other Millennium Item wielders.

Harry looked at the letter in his hand. He couldn't believe what he was reading. This was the third time he had read it.

**Dear Mister Potter**

**We are pleased to tell you that your dueling talents in the underground have caught our attention. We would like you to formally invite you to a school in Domino City that focuses on teaching Traditional magic as well as the magic connected to Duel monsters. We have contacted Hogwarts already and gained permission for you and one other student who caught our attention to come to our school for a year. There will be one of our students coming to pick you up with in a week of this letter arriving at your home.**

**Sincerely,**

**Headmaster Shadi.**

There were only two of his friends that knew he was a duelist and one of them only played the game with the Harry and the other friend. He knew Hermione couldn't be the other one since she hated that Harry was in the underground. So it had to be Tonks. Tonks wasn't an Underground duelist like him but she was very skilled and she dueled in the few tournaments in London though the game wasn't as popular in England.

Harry smiled with in a couple of days he would be gone from his relatives for a year in a completely different country. He lifted up the plank that hid his stuff in his room. He took out a silver case that had a wizard hat on it and opened it. Inside of it was a duel disk, a deck case, a plain white mask, and two collars.

Harry pulled the deck case out and opened it. He then pulled out one card. The card had a black colored dragon on it with ridges on it's back. It was a level 7 water attribute monster with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF. This monster was one of Harry's favorite since it represented his friend Hagrid's pet dragon Norbert. This was Harry's Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon. This card was also his ace. The card that he would call on when acting as the Wizard in underground dueling to turn the tide in his favor. Or if it was in his favor to end the duel.

**Domino City**

Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp and currently a fourth year at the Shadow Magic Academy in Domino City, was enjoying his summer break. He was going over some important documents for his company when there was an unexpected visitor.

"What do you want Shadi?" Seto asked looking at the headmaster of the school whom was an enigma.

"I need you to go pick up a certain student for me Kaiba. I'm sure you have heard of the Wizard the duelist who seems to be able to call any card he needs to his hand. He will be attending our school this year. However I'm sending you because we need to see what his talents are like in a duel outside of the underground." Shadi said.

Seto's eyebrow rose in curiosity. He had heard of an underground duelist called the Wizard but hadn't paid much attention to the rumors. But now his power seemed like unconscious wandless magic. He sighed knowing Shadi wouldn't take no for an answer. "Fine I'll go get this kid and test his skills. Is that all you need?" He asked well crossing his arms.

"Yes there is another student coming but she will be tested by Marik." Shadi said before leaving. Seto sighed knowing that he should be on his way. After all Shadi had left this kid's address on his desk so that he could find him. Looking at the paper he noticed a note on it that said he had two days.

**Two Days Later in Privet Drive**

Harry was waiting outside for his escort to arrive. He was wearing the outfit that he wore when dueling as the Wizard. The outfit consisted of a dark sweater and tattered jeans with a cloak with a hood over it. The hood was on his head hiding his hair along with the plane white mask covering his face. (Think Akiza's Mask in 5Ds without the red line.) Beneath his mask Harry smirked as he saw Seto Kaiba approaching him.

"Well now this is an honor. I get to be escorted by the CEO of Kaiba Corp. However I think we should have a duel first." Harry said as he put his deck in his Duel Disk and activated it.

"So you're the Wizard I must say I'm not impressed. But if you really want a duel I'll humor you." Kaiba said as he inserted his own deck and activated his Duel Disk.

"Lets Duel!" They both said as their life points read 4000 each.

"I hope you don't mind Kaiba but I'm going first." Harry said.

"By all means go right ahead it's not gonna help you any." Kaiba said after they both drew their five cards.

Harry drew a card and smirked at the card in his hand. This card would help him later but for now he just put it in his hand. "I'll start by playing the magic card Cost down which allows me to summon a level five or six monster without a sacrifice. Next I summon Acromantula in attack mode." A giant black spider appeared on the field its ATK read 2200. "Next I'll play one card face down and end my turn." Harry said.

"That was one of the worst starting moves I've ever seen." Kaiba said as he drew. "This duel is about to come to a very early end. I summon Lord of D. in Attack mode (ATK 1200). Next I activate the spell card Flute of Summoning Dragon to special summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK 3000) in my hand and I'm summoning her in Attack mode." Kaiba said. "Now Blue Eyes attack his overgrown spider with White Lightning Attack." Kaiba ordered.

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card Mirror Force. Your attack is redirected and destroys both of your attack position monsters." Harry stated.

"Fuck." Kaiba swore as his Dragon and Spellcaster monster were both destroyed. "I'll play one card facedown and end my turn." Kaiba said.

Harry smiled as he drew his next card. "I summon Salamander (DEF 200) in Defense mode. Now Acromantula attack Kaiba directly." Harry said.

"I activate my facedown Shrink. Your spider's attack is cut in half." Kaiba said as he pushed the button on his Duel Disk. Acromantula's attack dropped to 1100 as it swiped it's leg at the CEO dropping his life points to 2900.

"I end my turn." Harry said after his monster finished it's attack.

Kaiba drew and smiled he now had the cards he needed for his plan to work. "I summon Sagi the Dark Clown in Defense mode (DEF 1500). Next I play two cards face down and end my turn." Kaiba said cockily.

Harry couldn't help but smirk behind his mask. Kaiba was underestimating his deck, which is just what he wanted. He drew his next card and smiled more. "I'll start by playing Ancient Rules which allows me to summon a level five or higher monster without a tribute. Next I summon my Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon In attack mode (ATK 2500)" Harry said as his dragon appeared on the field in attack mode. "Now my dragon send his sorry excuse for a Spellcaster to the graveyard." Harry said. His dragon attacked slashing the clown with it's powerful claws.

"Since you destroyed my Clown you triggered my trap card. Behold the all powerful Crush Card Virus which destroys all monsters in your deck with 1500 or more attack." Kaiba said as Harry's dragon and spider both exploded going to the graveyard. He then went through his deck sending all of his high attack monsters to the graveyard.

"I activate my field spell card Enchanted Forest and change my Salamander to attack mode." Harry said. A beautiful green forest surrounded them and their monsters and several magical lights could be seen floating amongst the trees. "As for what this field card does you'll just have to wait. I end my turn." Harry said.

"Oh really well I say you just wasted your field card. You must really suck thinking that weak lizard can protect your life points. I activate my face down Monster Reborn and bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon in Attack mode." Kaiba said after he drew. "Next I play Polymerization to fuse my dragon on the field with the two in my hand to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now my Ultimate Dragon end this duel." Kaiba shouted.

"I don't think so. You see by attacking my Salamander you just activated the effect of my field card." Harry said. Kaiba watched as Salamander's Attack became 4600 and his dragon was destroyed dropping his life points down to 2800. "See Kaiba this is the power of my forest. Whenever my opponent declares an attack the monster that is targeted gains 100 more attack points then the attacking monster." Harry explained.

"Since I never normal summoned this turn I'll do it now. Come forth Hitotsu-Me Giant (ATK 1200). I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Kaiba said. He was furious that his strongest monster was just taken out by a level one monster.

Harry drew and smiled wider under his mask. "I hate to say this Kaiba but your plan of keeping my strongest monster out of the game has just come crashing down. I activate the magic card Miracle Vaccine this card allows me to remove one Virus card from your graveyard. This means that since your Crush Card Virus is no longer in your graveyard I can special summon my monster." Harry said as Kaiba removed the virus from his graveyard. "Next I play the magic card Phoenix Rebirth this allows me to bring back my monster Mystical Phoenix (ATK 3000) in attack mode." Harry said as a beautiful red and gold bird made of fire appeared. "Next I play the card Ravaging Flame which increases my Phoenix's attack to 4000. This duel is over. Mystical Phoenix destroy that Giant." Harry said. Kaiba's Giant was crushed in the claws of the powerful bird as they closed around the giant dropping his life points to zero.

"You're pretty good Wizard mind telling me what your real name is?" Kaiba asked as they both deactivated their duel disks. Harry pulled off his mask showing his green eyes and the scar that made him famous. "So you're Harry Potter. Well it's a pleasure to meet you." He said as the two shook hands. Once they both got their duel disks and decks put away they went to Kaiba's limo which wasn't far away and was waiting to take them to the airport so that they could meet up with the other two and board Kaiba's plane for Japan.


End file.
